Unchained Melody
by Suzanne Saphire
Summary: Craig Manning is alone and depressed. Will Archie Simpson be able cheer him up?


Rain hits the sidewalk in front of a 2 story home. Weeds lazily bob as the drops splatter against them. A lone FOR SALE sign can be seen in the dirty window of the living room. The house, vacant for a few months, sadly beckons for somebody to move into it. To make it feel alive again.

Traffic from the street can be heard from inside the empty house. The boards creaked as the humidity of the rain settles in. Dust and spider webs are this homes only decorations as the outside darkens with the incoming thunderstorm.

Light guitar music unexpectedly comes interrupts the silence. From the muffled sound of the chords, it can be determined it is coming from the garage.

A dark figure is sitting on the garage floor, tuning his guitar and humming a song aloud. He stands up and starts to play a song about redemption and his longing to be forgiven. Tears fall from his eyes as the intensity of the song effects him and he openly weeps.

A flash of lightening streaks across the sky and the face of Craig Manning is illuminated. He appears as if he has had no sleep and smudges of dirt coat his forehead and cheek. The guitar that he plays is one from the attic of the empty home. For this used to be his home. This used to be his garage. Now it's nothing but full of old memories.

Craig sits against the wall and lays his guitar across his lap. He taps on it as the rain picks up outside. He remembers of the time he spent here after he moved out of his father's home.

He begins to drift off to sleep but the door bangs open and a tall figure can be seen standing in the doorway.

Rainwater is dripping off of the soaked man and he heavily walks into the room, shaking his coat. The mysterious man closes the door and another bright flash of lightening reveals a familiar face.

"Mr. Simpson? What are you doing here?" Craig asked in a very confused tone.

"I was planning on asking you the same thing, Craig. I thought you were living in L.A.?" Mr. Simpson removed his saturated coat and tosses it to the side of the garage.

"I guess you heard about this house still being on the market?"

"Yes. Joey and Angie were the last people that lived here." Simpson said as he hunched down in front of Craig. "For some unknown reason nobody has ever purchased or even rented out this place after them."

"I think I might buy it. Joey still owes me money, but he and I don't really talk anymore." Craig said looking down at his guitar, running his fingers along the strings. He plucks one and smiles as it plays for him.

"Mind if I walk around until the storm dies down? I tend to come here whenever I need a place to escape. Things this past school year have been pretty intense and I worry that my job as principal might be in jeopardy." Mr. Simpson gets up and his knees pop. "Between you and me, and really miss being the Media Immersion teacher."

"No. Go for it. It's not like I have to worry about you stealing anything. "Craig said and laughed.

Craig sits in the garage for a few moments alone and decides to go into the main house as well. He has avoided going inside because it just felt a little eerie with it being empty and a little bit run down.

As he walked in he noticed that the home felt much bigger than he last remembered, possibly because of the lack of furniture. He ran his finger on the kitchen counter top and years worth of dust came off. It felt thick and disgusting.

He heard the upstairs floorboards creak and realized that Mr. Simpson was in the main bathroom. He went up the old steps and walked into the bathroom without knocking.

Mr. Simpson was standing in front of the bathroom sink in his underwear. His clothes were on the counter top, dripping water onto the dirty linoleum.

"I didn't think you were going to come in here, I would have locked the door." Simpson fumbled and tried to cover himself with his wet shirt. "I was just trying to ring out all this excess water from my clothes."

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Mr. Simpson." Craig walked up to him and took his shirt from his shaking, cold fingers. "You never have to be ashamed to hide your body from me."

Mr. Simpson takes a step back and hits the bathroom counter. His cold, wet pants kiss the back of his naked thigh and makes him move his leg forward.

Craig's left hand brushes against it and he proceeds to move up against Mr. Simpson's body.

"You don't have to be scared of me, Archie." Craig whispers.

"I don't understand what is going on, Craig. Why are you coming on to me? I have a wife and a son. We can't be doing this."

"You didn't say anything about not being attracted to me, though. I thought I felt some sort of connection between us a few years ago." Craig laughs as he runs his finger up Archie's hairy thigh.

"Do you remember that afternoon you lectured me about needing to be respectful to Joey?" Craig's finger runs his finger up to the band of Archie's underwear and plays with it. "Well, I thought it was pretty hot how assertive you were, especially when you took my poutine away."

Archie's hand grasps the counter so tightly that his knuckles turn white.

"Relax" Craig looks into Archie's eyes. "Just relax and let loose. You know what I am saying is true. You feel it. I can tell you do."

Craig cups Archie's obvious erection and kisses his neck.

Archie remains stiff as Craig's kisses further explore his chest. Craig's warm, soft tongue comes in contact with his nipple and begins to lick it playfully.

This causes Archie to unfreeze and he takes his right hand and puts it on the back of Craig's head and pulls his face away from his chest. Archie looks down at Craig's face as his fingers clench Craig's hair.

The sexual tension in the bathroom is thick and both of them are panting heavily. Rain hits hard against the window and the light from the room slowly fades away.

Craig starts to say something, but Archie interrupts him with a hard lipped kiss on the lips. He continues to pull hard on Craig's hair as he pushes his tongue into Craig's mouth.

Both of Craig's arms wrap tightly around Archie's body and he pulls him into his body. The heat coming off of Archie's body makes Craig sweat and he tries to removes his clothes as they make out.

Archie lets go of Craig's hair and steps away from him. They stare at each other. Craig half way out of his clothes while Archie's hard dick is peeking out of the band of his underpants.

"Archie," Craig begins.

"Stop calling me that. Call me Snake. I hate Archie." He pushes Craig hard against the bathroom wall and plaster comes down on them.

Snake removes the remainder of Craig's clothing and they are both pressing hard against each other's bodies. Their skin sticks to each other from the sweat and plaster.

Snake bites Craig's bottom lip as Craig puts his hand inside Snake's underwear.

The rush Snake gets when Craig's firm hand grasps him causes him to go insane with lust and he forces Craig down to the floor. They both eagerly pull Snake's underpants off as they kiss and bite every exposed surface on their bodies.

Snake, pleased that they are both naked and sweating holds Craig down and suck and kisses Craig's chest. He lowers his lips to Craig's stomach, and then to the monster that Craig has been packing away.

Snake teases Craig's cock with his tongue as he flicks the tip of it. The moan from Craig's throat encourages Snakes to continue and he begins to deep throat every inch of him.

Craig's thrusts with the momentum that Snake has created and put his hand on the back of Snake's head, making him go faster.

Wet, slurping sounds echo off the walls in the bathroom as Craig readies to empty his load into Snake's mouth. Archie senses this and stops.

"Like Hell I'm going to let you finish now, we've just started."

Snake stands up and stretches himself in front of Craig and he bends himself over. His elbows rest on the counter top with his wet clothes.

Craig sits and stares in wonder at how in shape Snake is. Even though the light is dim in the room, he can make him out.

"What are you waiting for? I'm ready to take you in."

Craig gets up and goes over to Snake and feels on his ass checks. He bends down and kisses his pale, freckled back.

Snake proceeds to rub himself as Craig kisses him. "You don't have to be so slow about getting to the main event. Just make sure to not go in dry."

Craig spits into his hand and makes everything ready for the first act of penetration. Snake readies himself and bites the inside of his cheek as he feels Craig enter him.

Snake's forhead hits the mirror as Craig starts to ram him from behind. The initial pain from Craig's cock in his ass was uncomfortable at first, but now that the pain has ebbed away Snake felt the first waves of pleasure fill him inside.

Craig puts his hands on the side of Snake's hips and pulls him forward hard, controlling his movements. The contractions around his cock feel heavenly and he starts to moan loudly.

Snake resumes stroking himself as Craig goes deeper and deeper inside of him. He closes his eyes and feels that he too can explode at any minute, but he feels a slap on his hand and he looks down. He sees that Craig's hand has taken over and is giving him an old fashion reach around.

Craig jerks Snake as he continues to plow him from behind. Snake puts his head down and sweat drips off his face as he nears his climax.

"Mmmmm. Yes. Oh yes. Faster. Fuck me. Harder." Snake gets on his tiptoes as he pre cums a bit onto Craig's hand. "You can go harder than that, you bitch."

Craig frees Snake's cock and pushes angrily into him until Snake begins to scream with pain and pleasure.

Snake resumes beating himself off and cums up onto his chest right as Craig lets out a long, heavy "Ahhhhhhhh!"

Craig collapses onto Snake's sweaty back and stays there while they both pant from sheer exhaustion of the sex act.

As they try to catch their breath they can hear somebody clear their throat behind them.

They both turn their heads and see Sydney, Joey's ex girlfriend and real estate agent is standing there with a family of four.

The mother of the children was covering their eyes as everybody looked on in horror.

Sydney's mouth is hanging open, and she is at a loss of words.

"I'll take it!" Craig exclaims, then slides off Snake's back and onto the floor.


End file.
